dulcetopia_speciesfandomcom-20200214-history
Starry Spectra
Starry Spectra, the Pieces Siren Goddess, rules over the Pieces Sirens. She's a rainbow narwhal Pieces Siren with distinctive star-shaped pie horns. She created Dulcetopia along with Milky Way and Blue Moon. Physical Appearance She is made out of chocolate pie dough. Her dorsal fin appears to have some sort of saccharine, tri-colored filling inside it, that is able to be seen through the circular and star-shaped cuts through it. Spectra's hair is tri-colored hair (pink left pigtail, blue bangs, and purple right pigtail) appears fluffy and curly. Her eyes are two-toned (pink and purple) and she wears purple eyeliner. Like many Pieces Siren, she has a taiyaki shaped fin at the end of her tail, a crust waistline, and razor sharp teeth. The main traits that distinguish her from the average Pieces Siren is her tri-colored hair/filling, horn indicating she's a narwhal Pieces Siren, and star-shaped pie horns. She is much bigger than the average Pieces Siren but can shrink down to their size if she has to. Personality Spectra has an unusual personality due to being quite neurotic. Though she is overall benevolent to her subjects, if they dare disobey her or commit treason, she will not hesitate to tear into them viciously with her terrifying maw. It's implied that she may be a little narcissistic, since she thinks a little too highly of herself for someone who was banished. With Milkington von Chocolate, she is quite lovey dovey, much to the dismay of the poor Milky Phantom king. Dulcetopia Lore According to legend, Starry Spectra, Milky Way the Milky Phantom , and Blue Moon the Gelato God, all worked together to make Dulcetopia after seeing Earth. After finishing the planet, they created two halves in their likeness and instructed them to reproduce. Before they knew it, Dulcetopia became a lively place, with the three species living mostly in harmony with each other...until one day... Spectra wanted to take all credit for the creation of Dulcetopia. Milky Way and Blue Moon didn't understand what the fuse was about, but found it quite egotistic that she'd want literally all the credit for something they've made together. This turned into a fight, with Milky Way and Blue Moon tried to reason with her in the most polite way possible. Spectra wasn't hearing any of it. As "compensation" she consumed half of Dulcetopia, killing a good portion of the residents in the process. This angered the two deities and they turned against her, banishing her inside a black hole for years to brood on her actions. The years of isolation taxed The Pieces Siren Goddess's sanity more, causing her to develop intimacy issues and separation anxiety. This is why she's very possessive of anyone she deems a mate. Relationships '''Milky Way, Blue Moon: '''They were once close friends until Spectra became selfish and consumed half of Dulcetopia. Spectra now sees these two as her enemies, and will even try attacking them if she sees them. It's very common for her to obsessively hate-stalk them both. The other two feel guilty for their actions and believe they're partially at fault for her further mental decay. '''Milkington von Chocolate: '''She is obsessed with Milkington von Chocolate despite the fact he has a wife, while he fears her. Though he is clearly not interested in her, this does not get her to stop. Fortunately he doesn't have to deal with this too frequently. '''Cherryblood: '''Spectra has very clear favoritism towards Cherryblood, seeing her in herself, albeit less godly. '''Cookie Mice (Species): '''Only has predatory feelings towards this species (sees them as mere food).